1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for electromagnetic relays. More specifically, the present invention relates to a structure of an electromagnetic relay which has a coil terminal firmly attached at one end to an end portion of the bobbin with the other end connected to a terminal, wherein a projecting piece is provided in a generally central portion of the coil terminal so that the projecting piece is bent with an end of the coil twined therearound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electromagnetic relay structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H2-27639. The electromagnetic relay structure described in this publication has coil terminals around which respective ends of the coil are twined. The coil terminals are firmly attached by press-fitting to a terminal.
In the conventional electromagnetic relay, however, the coil terminal has a portion, around which the end of the coil is twined, which is vertically standing and facing the bobbin. Thus, there has been a problem in that difficulty is encountered in twining an end of the coil around the coil terminal, and the coil once twined is apt to be untied and fall away from the coil terminal.